Serving a Higher Love
by IrishMarine2
Summary: The Doctor's son, Øyvind Sigma is a front lines soldier who is been serving on the front lines of Arcadia. He is injured and then transported to a woman named Jenny and Vastra. Ada is a blind girl with no hope for a future until a certain Timelord's son comes on the scene. Takes place before and during The Crimson Horror
1. Chapter 1

Øyvind Marius is my name. I'm fighting here on the planet of Gallifrey at the Battle of Arcadia. Arcadia must not fall and we of the 21st Raiding Defenders Sqdn. and also known as "Hell's Raiders". As a member of this group no one has ever found out my true id of Øyvind Theta Sigma because they would put me in jail if they knew who my father was. My father is The Doctor and my mother was, is River Song. My grandparents live in 1930's New York and I fight here in 220,003 AD as a member of the Last Time War. I rush down and grab another child away from the death beams of the Dalek enemy from claiming another soul on this rock. I grip my FN–900 plasma rifle and start firing again at the Daleks. I have to make a small bit of an impact before I die here. I'll be another casualty but that doesn't matter as I fire and escort the civilians here to safety. Evac was one of our main jobs but we quickly became a front lines unit and our special training means squat against the Daleks. We can kill em' easier because of our training but we have triple the losses. I hear a TARDIS arrive and wonder who the f—g ell' would come to Arcadia now in a TARDIS no less. A man emerges from the box and looks lost and scared. I grab him quickly and order him to get the bloody ell' down. The man stares at me now as I strain against the gunfire and explosions. I stand up and order another fall back when I get hit square in the chest with shrapnel and debris from a falling building. The blood is what I see first and I keep yelling for my men to fallback into the next RV because we have lost RV ECHO. Hopefully the lads at RV BAKER are hopefully still alive.

I yell at Odi Delta to keep the civvies in line and get them out this war zone. Odi looks back and I order that I will try but he is in command now. I hate this as I crawl down and await the fate of death because I'll get shot and regenerate and die until my whole cycle dies in one fell swoop by the Dalek cowards who dare. They dare attack us here and we just sit here and die so the Council can have another day of stalling with bull crap politics of the Higher Order. As Lance Colonel I don't know much of the inner politics but I do know how to keep a regiment up but now that is all gone. The man I grabbed is still with me and I offer him a last resort cigarette he declines as polite as a man can be. I ask him how his day has been and he says that it has been jolly rotten. I agree with him and I notice the familiar beat of the two hearts and I know who it is. Me da came to be with me as I die. I ask him how Ma was and he says he don't know no more. I shrug and he has ask me if I got a woman. I shake me head and ask him if he could heal me. He says that heal have to take me away from the fight and he knows that I would be crushed. I know that I have ta leave but I can't. It hurts me chest to see the city that I grew up I to be burning and all the fires that burn around us. I hear the old memories of me and Ma and running down to the pond. She would hold me in her lap and teach me about the different types of fish including the one on Earth where she was from. My favourite that she taught me was the koi because, like Timelords they lived for hundreds of years and were revered as wise beings. I grin at the many memories that me and Ma had made here in Arcadia. I tell dad that I have to go away now before the pain of leaving my home consumes me because of all the pain that has happened here


	2. Chapter 2

1893

Ada Gillyflower was trying to avoid hitting any Disciples who happened to be helping Mother set up another congregation who would the glorious words of Mr. Sweet and they cold hopefully be saved rather than having to spend hellfire and damnation. Ada tried not to cry as usual because of all the things her father had done to her. He would always drink whiskey and beat her and whip her with his belt. He would spank her, hit her with his bottles, kick her in the stomach, and even rape her. She never dare tell her mother about her father raping her because that would make mother also lose her patience and she would them force Ada into a hunger tank and lock the door for weeks on end and wouldn't even feed her. Her mother called her fat and ugly and she would never have a purpose in life as long as she served her mother as an obedient little child and maybe she could be spared and brought to the New Eden. Ada had to obey or the Disciples would beat her up and there was this one lad who hated her and would often relish in raping her again and again whenever she did something wrong. That was her purpose in this cruel world and it was truly horrible. "Ada, dear please go get me my tea and hurry you foolish girl!" her mother yelled with full authority. Ada tried her best as person who was completely blind could to go and fetch the tea her mother had asked for. She tripped twice and she was quickly brought down with the hand of that lad, Vor, a Norwegian mercenary and complete arsehole to Ada and loved to make her life hell. She never asked for any of this torture and slavery to her mother. If nothing else Vor and mother were always displeased with whatever Ada did and would always have to the price of a beating and starvation. Ada wasn't a fat slob but she bordered on very rakishly thin and had no muscle to her at all. In fact if Ada could even see herself she would see a girl with a thin body and she would also be able to see her ribs and sternum. Ada was scared now as Vor took Ada to Mother and told her of what Ada had done. Mother told Vor to take Ada in the hunger tank and deal with her as he saw fit and not to return until after the congregation was finished. Vor bowed and smiled menacingly at the plans he had in store for the girl. Vor knew all sorts of torture techniques because of his service at Tørßø in which he was head torturer of female prisoners.

Vor shoved Ada into the hunger tank and ordered Ada to strip down naked. Ada hesitated and Vor quickly grabbed the whip that hung from the wall and unleashed it on her back. Ada whimpered and quickly stripped down now knowing fully that Vor would not be gentle. Vor quickly thrusted her up into the shackles and made her wait as he walked behind her. He snapped the whip on the ground and Ada winced every-time at the noise. Vor then brought a knife to her face and cut some more scars where her father and mother had abused her. He grew fiercer as she cried because her head was starting to move and he ordered her to stop. Ada tried to break away from this but, she only gotten slaps on the face and lashes on the back. Her disobedience would always be punished even if it was only a very small thing like tripping. She hated the congregations because she always had to endure this before so the crowds would get a bigger shock at her face and scars. The crowd would gasp and give money to help the poor girl who was so poorly treated by her father. Ada could only mourn that the money never went to her because it always went to her mother who used it to construct Sweetville and buy other vices with it. Ada had to obey Vor or he would easily kill her. Ada prayed a silent prayer that there was someone out there who would take good care of her and help her and actually be a gentleman in her life rather than this. Ada sobbed loudly and Vor stopped in his tracks. He was a little more tired than usual so he told her to stay put and she wouldn't be fed for a long while and she better not even think of escape. He unlatched her from the shackles that held her in place and kicked on to the ground. Ada whimpered and hoped that the gentleman she hoped for was on his way. She didn't know that this gentleman would care for her so deeply that he would even get wounded in the chest by her own mother to just defend her. He would put all on the line in order to save her from this death trap of a hollow life she was living. She didn't know that the man was a Timelord and was kinder than most humans.


End file.
